Hush!
by justareader13
Summary: So maybe breaking her silence wasn't as cracked up as she thought it would be. Based on a prompt on the Glee Angst Meme. Darkfic, Dark!Sam, Dark!Samurt.
1. The St Berry Revelation: Sectionals

**A.N: In response to a prompt at the Glee Angst Meme:**

**PROMPT: Sam rapes Mercedes but not everyone believes her when she accuses him. Kurt/Finn/Tina/Brittany/Quinn definitely do, up to anon about the others.**

**Warnings: A.U.**

Mercedes didn't know what she was doing here, in a library sitting across from Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry. She and Rachel had been on better terms lately, they could almost be considered best friends but she knew Rachel's personality and while of course she would care and sympathize nothing could get in the way of another win at Sectionals not even… Mercedes' predicament.

"So what is this about Mercedes?" Jesse asks politely.

"I just wanted to tell you Rachel… that… I…" Rachel looks inquiringly

"God I can't even say it." Mercedes breathes out dropping her head in her hands warily, Rachel reaches out to touch Mercedes, but Mercedes sees her hand and recoils, her hand drops limply to the table.

"Whatever you need to say Mercedes, you know you can, right?" she still looks unsure,

"How about you write it down instead?" Jesse suggest reaching into his bag and taking out a pen and paper, he slides it to Mercedes, and she just stares at it for a while, it shouldn't be this hard. Its three simple words, but these words will change everything, though she can't say it's a particularly bad thing.

Sam Evans, he was a new student who transferred from Tennessee, he joined football and soon Glee, he and she don't interact much, if at all. There was a short period in time when he was dating Quinn, who still lived at her house so he came around a little but now he was with Kurt, and they were happy. Her boy was ecstatic, sometimes she doesn't know if he's in love with Sam, or just the idea of Sam, the idea that he is gay and therefore must have a boyfriend. Sam walked around like he was the patron saint of innocence and virtue, going to Mercedes and Quinn's church with his family, taking the grief that went along with being in glee club, the abuse from the football team that went along with being Bisexual and he took it in stride and she admired his strength, that was until he…, and she shut up about IT. The event didn't figure into her plans for this year. ONE; Get a boyfriend, check, her and Puck decided to try again over the summer and it was one of the best decisions she ever made. TWO; rekindle friendship with original gleeks, well she was still working on that one, her and Kurt's friendship only strengthened, her and Tina became practically inseparable again, her and Rachel struck up a mutual understanding and bonded on another level and her and Artie, well he had a resentment against her that started a couple months ago, for what she didn't know, but she still tried with him. THREE; Cement her friendship with the new age gleeks. Her and Matt and Mike totally bonded and she had no issues there, she and Quinn obviously were close to the point where they told everyone they were sisters, boy did they get looks for that, Finn comes by her house and she by his house all the time, so they got really close, Santana and her though they still challenged each other on a regular were actually really close, but surprisingly other than Puck, Finn and Quinn the person she bonded with the most was Brittany. Brittany was an innocent, warm, kind soul and after the party where…, she clung to Brittany hoping the girls' light could at the very least keep Mercedes' glowing even if it was very dim. It was funny because Brittany has at the very least made out with every boy and half of the girls at school and went even further, yet Mercedes wanted, needed to be with people like Brittany and Finn, people who were naïve and saw the best in everyone and had not seen the horrors in the world yet.

"Mercedes," Rachel said snapping her from her thoughts,

"Please, I can see something's eating away at you, tell me." So she swallowed her pride she grabbed the paper and wrote

'**Sam raped me'**

She slid it across the table, and watched as both of their eyes widened in shock, they looked to each other having a silent conversation, and they seemed to have come to an understanding and looked to Mercedes,

"Mercedes," Jesse started

"Oh God, you don't believe me, I knew—",

"No Mercedes, Mercedes we believe you it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Rachel?" Jesse said looking to his girl; she reached across, cautiously holding Mercedes hand,

"Mercedes, I believe you, I do, we both do. I knew from the start, we didn't need a new glee member, least of all another jock. I swallowed my words because Kurt is so happy and that's part of the reason I'm gonna say what I'm gonna say. The thing is Sectionals is coming up and Quinn and Sam have the duet, and as much as I want nothing more than to show him what I do to people who hurt my friends, can't we wait to tell everyone after Sectionals?" She said, Mercedes slipped her hand from underneath Rachel's,

"You want me to suffer more just for some damned trophy."

"Not for us, think of this in a 'take one for the team' standpoint'. In the long run, do you really want us to lose Sectionals? Plus, we can at least give Kurt a little longer to be happy with Sam." Jesse said, Rachel didn't disagree, Mercedes wanted to be angry at them for guilt tripping her but she'd spent the last 4 months keeping her silence to protect others.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't make sense." She got up and left Jesse and Rachel sitting there, Jesse reassuring Rachel they made the right decision, Rachel still wasn't so sure.


	2. The Five Stages of Grief: Sex Helps

**A.N: In response to a prompt at the Glee Angst Meme:**

**PROMPT: Sam rapes Mercedes but not everyone believes her when she accuses him. Kurt/Finn/Tina/Brittany/Quinn definitely do, up to anon about the others.**

**Warnings: A.U.**

Mercedes was sitting thinking, she recalled walking through the school with Puck at her side, they were holding hands and were at a six inch distance from each other. At first she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, or any other guy, that was her denial phase. Then she rebelled against him, they fought more times than not which led to lots of angry sex, which she half used to try and forget the rape, and half used to get excess frustration out. She tried to reason and bargain with herself and Sam, begged him to just leave her alone, pleaded with her mind to stop assaulting her with memories of that night but it never stopped, not his torment or the flashbacks, that was the time period she was jumpiest and sex ceased completely, as did any physical contact with anyone, it was too hard and made her physically sick. That was when her fear that Puck would leave her was at an all time high, but he didn't and she just loved him even more for it, he was there for her as much as he could despite not knowing where the hell her sudden behavioral change came from. Then came the crippling sadness, during her stage of depression, she didn't let anyone other than him, Kurt and the glee girls touch her, she clung to Puck like he was a second skin, angry sex turned to comfort sex and she cried every time through the anger and pain, she cried. The general thought is a woman who was raped wouldn't want anything to do with sexual activity but she found out that some tried to have sex as much as possible so they could try and compensate with the feeling in them that felt like their ability to do IT, their right had been violated, taken away, to feel like they had control of their body and sex life.

Puck, her ever loving boyfriend, was ridiculously worried. At first he thought she was pregnant and she did too, but that wasn't the case thank Jesus. She clung to him partly because, he was her boyfriend and even if he didn't know the problem would still be there for her and partly because he looked nothing like Sam, and that was a godsend. Dark brown hair in a mohawk, light brown eyes a big contrast to fake bleach blonde hair and moss green eyes. She was currently in the stage of acceptance, not yet fully accepting what happened to her, she would never accept that but rather, she was ready to talk about it and get help so she could move on, that's why she decided to begin revealing to the glee members one by one the reason behind her sudden mood swings. She wanted to tell Puck, so he had answers as to why he was watching his beloved go through so much pain, hurt and sadness but she knew he was on probation and the hurt she felt because of the rape only intensified with Puck not being there (he was gone during her depression stage), she can't risk him killing or seriously injuring Sam in his rage and being sent back there, so she was saving him for last, her plan was to tell him with Brittany in the room so he wouldn't lose his cool to much and risk scaring the girl, who at most times was as silent as church mice yet her vacant goldfish stare had disappeared for the most part and she was very aware of her surroundings and was easily frightened. But that plan flew out the window when she was sitting by a window during study hall, and Matt, Mike, Brittany and Santana sauntered up to her.


	3. The Matana and Bike Revelation: Jealousy

**A.N: In response to a prompt at the Glee Angst Meme:**

**PROMPT: Sam rapes Mercedes but not everyone believes her when she accuses him. Kurt/Finn/Tina/Brittany/Quinn definitely do, up to anon about the others.**

**Warnings: A.U.**

"Yo Wheezy," Santana said

"So what's this St. Sucks-a-lot is telling me about Trouty mouth hurting you and that I shouldn't bring it up."

"Which makes no sense that you're bothering her now, so let's go San." Matt said trying to prevent any confrontation, but Santana just glared at her boyfriend and turned her snake like eyes back to Mercedes, questioningly

"Well, I told Rachel and Jesse the truth about why I've been acting weird lately. Sam, he hurt me—", she was cut off

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got that, how?" she said

"He, well, he…" she was struggling to say it, she could think it just fine even write it but to say it with anything other than anger was a struggle. But what happened next was a complete and total shock,

"He nothing, look wheezy I know you're jealous I got the solo for Sectionals."

"What? That's not—",

"But really you would stoop so low as to try and incriminate the new guy of hurting you, so what? So Puckerman could beat the crap out of him, and we can't compete."

"Why would I—",

"So you could keep this little temper tantrum you've been throwing the last few months going, look we had a deal. You got the Rocky lead, I get the Sectionals lead, and next year Sectionals lead is all yours."

"I know and you're gonna do great San, but Sam he—",

"UGH! Look, Sam didn't do anything to you Mercedes, you know that and I know that!" surprisingly it was Mike who said this, Matt took up after him,

"Yeah, Sam has been a really cool dude, he makes Kurt happy and both Glee and Football is more fun with him here. Stop trying to mess that up for us with your selfishness, leave that to Rachel." He said, Mercedes was shell-shocked is that really what her friends thought of her, Santana, Mike and Matt walked away, Brittany stayed behind looking at Mercedes sadly,

"Brit." Mike called, Brittany quickly pulled Mercedes into a hug, Mercedes never tensed up at Brit's hugs but rather melted into them and now was no exception,

"I believe you." She whispered

"Brittany, let's go!" Santana yelled, Brittany quickly waved with tear filled eyes and ran off to meet her boyfriend, Santana and Matt.

Brittany believed her and that was a relief, but Matt, Mike and Santana didn't, worse yet Santana knew and now everyone in Glee, and most likely the whole school would know now, if not today then soon.


	4. The Tartie Revelation: I Resent Her

**A.N: In response to a prompt at the Glee Angst Meme:**

**PROMPT: Sam rapes Mercedes but not everyone believes her when she accuses him. Kurt/Finn/Tina/Brittany/Quinn definitely do, up to anon about the others.**

**Warnings: A.U.**

Artie and Tina were in the choir room, 'Dream A Little Dre0am of Me' playing in the background, with practice he'd gotten good at doing a dance routine with Tina. But his heart wasn't in it, as much as he wanted to be, he couldn't, he didn't have the energy, emotional stress beat down on him. He could remember clear as day, it seemed like just yesterday he tried as hard as he could to get away and never had he ever wished more at that moment that his legs worked. He watched Mercedes and he resented her, he knew it happened to her before him but she was so vocal so… for lack of a better word, loud yet she said nothing. She said nothing and knew it could happen to another kid and it did, but she didn't say a thing, she got to be so open with her grieving process, so free with her emotions in ways he couldn't be. Not because he was a boy and not because of his pride but because he wasn't like her, his reaction to personal traumatic events was like Quinn's first reaction to her pregnancy. He wasn't the one to have a nervous and mental breakdown in front of everyone and have their cries for help ignored, he suffered in silence, he became introverted and only interacted with a select few people, Mercedes being one of them but he loathed her, he resented her. However irrational and untrue his reasoning behind it was and she knew it, knew his feelings towards her bordered on hate and it was tiring. Tiring of silently cry yourself to sleep with flashes of the worst night of your life ever present in your mind, hating someone just took even more strength out of him, yet he still held the feeling of animosity towards Mercedes despite the physical and mental consequences not to mention the emotional one, did he know his resentment was misplaced and misguided, yes, did he have the energy and strength to hash through his feelings so he could re-direct them to Sam, no.

Tina walked to the radio and turned it off,

"Artie what's wrong, you've been so withdrawn lately and you're barely paying attention to the routine."

"Nothing's wrong." Tina gave him a look she strolled over to him and sat in his lap, kissing him. He knew the difference he told himself, the difference between Tina's lips and Sam's yet he still recoiled.

"Is this you worrying about Mercedes?" she asked, Rachel had just popped in to tell them about what Mercedes told her and how they should be sensitive to her and be a buffer and keep Sam away, well no one was doing that for him, granted they didn't know but still.

"No, you actually believe that bullshit story, its crap." he answered harshly

"Artie, this Mercedes what's wrong with you?" she exclaimed jumping from his lap

"No, what's wrong with you. And yeah, it's Mercedes, Mercedes who if you haven't noticed has been completely off her rocker lately. I wouldn't put it past her to lie." She walked up to him and slapped him, his face stung and it was turning bright red

"You don't talk about Mercedes like that, she wouldn't lie about something like this, and yes as I matter of fact I do believe her story. I can't believe you're taking the new guys side over one of the original gleeks, one of your fellow muppet babies no less, what happened to you Artie?."

"I grew up Tina. Me, you, Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany, we can't be the muppet babies anymore. I grew up, Mercedes lost it, Kurt is so blindingly happy it's sickening, and Brittany well she's Brittany. Who are you Tina? Five years, ten years down the line what would you have accomplished believing Mercedes' tall tale over the facts that are right in front of you, huh?" Tina looked at him confused and disbelieving before grabbing her stuff, before very calmly turning to him, and in a mellow voice stated,

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, or who the hell you've become. I don't know what you're trying to prove and to who you're trying to prove it to with this deep-rooted anger you all of sudden developed towards Mercedes, but—",

"But what?" he said tiredly

"But you need to figure yourself out, no matter what you say Mercedes is one of my best friends, my closest girl friend. If it's a toss up between her and Sam, I'm choosing her. I believe her."

"What about a toss up between her and me?" She smiled slightly, she sauntered over to him and kissed his cheek, she leaned down to whisper in his ear,

"Do you really want to go down this road Artie? You won't like the answer." She stepped away, turned and walked out, leaving Artie staring at her back, sullen and angry.


	5. The Fuinn Revelation: Regret

**A.N: In response to a prompt at the Glee Angst Meme:**

**PROMPT: Sam rapes Mercedes but not everyone believes her when she accuses him. Kurt/Finn/Tina/Brittany/Quinn definitely do, up to anon about the others.**

**Warnings: A.U.**

Tina angrily stormed down the hallway. She was pissed to say the least. She couldn't believe Artie's selfishness. He didn't believe Mercedes, Mercedes who had been there from the beginning, was there when the slushy facials and dumpster dives broke down their souls. Mercedes who cheered them up and made sure they were comfortable in their own skin. Mercedes who that salamander lipped bastard, Sam, raped. He took her innocence, she knew Mercedes was a virgin when it happened and that made her all the more pissed, she turned the corner to see Quinn, who looked murderous, there was no doubt in her mind she knew.

"Did Jesse tell you?" She asked, barely restrained anger in her voice

"Rachel did, she told Artie and I, he doesn't believe it." She said as Quinn motioned to her to follow her down the hall,

"Santana, Mike and Matt don't either, I can tell Brittany does, but whenever she opens her mouth to comment, they shoot her down especially Santana. She's convinced Mercedes is just jealous because she got the Sectionals solo, she had the nerve to try and convince me she was jealous I got the girl solo for the duet, what a load of self-righteous crap."

"Why would Mercedes lie about rape all because of a Sectionals solo, does Santana really think it's that important?"

"Apparently." Then Tina noticed they were going towards the boy's locker room, she quickly stopped Quinn.

"Are you crazy? There's no way we can tell Puck, do you have any idea what he'd do?" Tina exclaimed

"A few ideas actually, all equally violent, I'm trying figure out which would hurt most, beating Sam to death with baseball bats or crow bars, excuse me." She tried to move around Tina but she wouldn't allow it.

"This isn't what Mercedes needs, she needs Puck right now. Remember how she was when he was in juvie, imagine how she'll be if he's sentenced to life in prison for killing Sam?"

"Killing Sam?" Finn said, frightening both girls

"Finn I was just coming to the locker room." Quinn said quickly kissing her boyfriend on the lips,

"Yeah, so is there something I should know? Are you guys gonna go on a murderous feminist rampage or something. I mean Sam's objectifying sometimes, but really does he deserve to die for it?" he said, scratching his head in confusion, wondering if he used the word 'objectifying' right, he hoped he did.

"You don't know?" Tina asked,

"No? Know what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well… Quinn, you tell him he's your boyfriend, I'm gonna go make sure Puck doesn't know and kills someone."

"Puck isn't here, he had to go home early, his mom got sick." Finn replied

"Oh thank god, I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna look for Mercedes." She walked away

"So what's up now?"

"Well, Jesse told something, that's disconcerting to say the least."

"Disconcerting, is that a bad thing?"

"Yeah, come sit." They sat by the window

"St. James came up to me and told me that Mercedes told him and Rachel that Sam… that Sam… he… hurt her, sexually." Quinn just stared and watched Finn try and interpret that, she couldn't say the words not yet. She couldn't say Sam, her ex-boyfriend, raped Mercedes, her bestie and sister. It hurt too much, hurt to know she wasn't there to protect her when she needed her the most, after everything Mercedes has done for Quinn, she feels like she owes her that and so much more, even though she declines. She couldn't protect her then, or when she was an erratic mess of emotion but damn it she'd protect now from Sam and other scum like him. Finally Finn got the picture,

"OH MY GOD, HE WHAT? WHEN?" he yelled jumping up

"I don't know, I—",

"WHERE IS HE? WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE? PUCK SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM ALREADY!"

"Puck doesn't know yet, sit back down and calm down Finn." He complied, taking a couple deep breathes, boy does he wish there was a chair around for him to take his anger out on

"Why doesn't he know yet?"

"Mercedes didn't tell him, and Rachel and Jesse aren't stupid they sure as hell aren't gonna tell him and risk life and limb."

"So Rachel, Jesse, You, Me and, apparently, Tina know. Who else?"

"Brittany, Mike, Matt, Santana and Artie but nobody but Brittany believes her, and Rachel and Jesse want her to wait until after Sectionals to tell Puck and any authorities, because Sam has the male duet lead, selfish bastards."

"Hell no! What? That doesn't make any sense, I'm sure not just gotten sit back and watch her suffer through this any longer just for a trophy, and I'm sure not gonna let Kurt stay with the guy who raped his best friend!"

"I know, I know. I totally agree with you, I'm not keeping silent about it, but I want to tackle this when all of the glee kids can be together, tomorrow during our Glee meeting. We expose Sam for who he really is." Quinn said maliciously, she looked down getting teary eyed,

"I just can't believe…" she couldn't finish before being overcome with sobs. Finn held her close, whispering reassurances

"I mean, I knew she was going through something, that something was hurting her, something horrible had happened, but she wanted to deal with it alone and I let her, I'm so stupid." She managed

"If you're stupid, we all are. She was obviously crying out for help and none of us helped her, we're all at fault here for not taking better notice, but the reason behind her hurt, the only person at fault for that is Sam Evans and don't you dare take the blame and guilt that he so rightfully deserves, don't." He said, holding her, but what they didn't know was that another glee member's tear filled eyes watched them, disbelief and unimaginable pain welling up in their chest when they overheard what was being said,

"Dear lord, no." they whispered, hugging their self as if that would keep them from falling apart, and walked dejectedly through the halls tears falling relentlessly down.


	6. The Kurt Revelation: Ignorance

**A.N: In response to a prompt at the Glee Angst Meme:**

**PROMPT: Sam rapes Mercedes but not everyone believes her when she accuses him. Kurt/Finn/Tina/Brittany/Quinn definitely do, up to anon about the others.**

**Warnings: A.U.**

Kurt was wandering the halls. He'd been for awhile, crying his eyes out. People looked at him weirdly, some teachers stopped and inquired about it but after he refused to answer they let him go. How does he tell them what's wrong, how do you tell them that all day you've been overhearing conversations and now know that your best friend is accusing your boyfriend of raping her. Kurt wants nothing more than to deny this happened. Whose side does he take here, Sam or Mercedes?

Sam has been such a loving boyfriend, sometimes people question his happiness and he's happy, too happy they say. They think he only loves Sam so much because he's his first boyfriend, and Kurt can't deny that's true. Sam is his first, first boyfriend, first real date, first, well not first kiss Karofsky stole that but still, he lost his virginity to this boy, now people are saying he raped Mercedes, stole her virginity. Sam and he get into fights here and there, sometimes, okay a lot. Sam overreacts like all the time, especially when Kurt goes out with Mercedes. Mercedes was going through a rough time Kurt was just cheering up his best friend, and okay there were a few times Kurt thought Sam would hit him, but that was only twice and he left and did god only knows what to get over his anger, but he never did hit him, he never hurt him. He always brought gifts and apologized a million times over, Sam's so gentle with him, he can't accept, doesn't want to believe…

Then there's Mercedes. Sam has told him innumerous times how jealous he is of Mercedes, he jokes about Kurt cheating on him with Mercedes, and truthfully when Kurt talks to Sam about his relationship with Mercedes, he can't help it if he talks about her in the highest of regards, like she's perfect, flawless of course she's not, no one is, but in his eyes she's the closest to it he's ever seen. 'She's my platonic soul mate my better half, we'll always be together, death can't separate us, she and I, we're yin and yang.' He'd say to Sam while describing their relationship, could that coupled with jealousy really be reason enough to _rape_ someone, let alone someone he knew Kurt would die a thousand times for. Kurt's known Mercedes forever along with Tina, they met as babies, their parents are friends, and they went through elementary and middle school together, during freshman year they all kinda drifted but glee brought them back together. She was the first person he said he was gay aloud to, she was there when the loneliness he felt threatened to engulf him, she was there when people discriminated against him for being gay and she introduced… oh god, she introduced him to Sam and in return Sam raped her.

_Wait, you don't know that yet Kurt? _He thought to himself, he sobbed loudly

_Who the hell am I kidding? Mercedes has been a mess of nerves. She barely let anyone touch her. Now she's a little better but that's only to people in glee and her family, when were in public she crings away from any type of contact, she wears gloves so she doesn't have to have skin on skin contact. Oh my god, that Breadsticks double date._

_FLASHBACK_

_**Mercedes sat next Puck, and across from Sam at the Breadsticks table. Kurt had insisted on a double date, she was currently in her bargaining stage, and Sam wouldn't leave her alone. He'd smirked at her, winked at her, touched her knowing that she'd freak. She was so into her thoughts she didn't notice his hand creeping across the table to touch hers that was on his glass. Kurt and Puck, who had been uber protective of her and didn't let anyone touch her unless she touched them first (which was rare), were heatedly engaged in an argument about anyone other than soldiers wearing black combat boots with army cargos. He brushed her hand and her breath caught, she knocked over her water. Unfortunately for her, her cell was directly in the path and immediately began sparking and short circuiting.**_

"_**Shit." Puck exclaimed, grabbing it, wincing when it repeatedly shock him,**_

"_**What the hell happened?"**_

"_**He—", she stopped short when he touched her again on the leg this time, she jumped up and grabbed her stuff, pulling Puck up too**_

"_**I'm sorry Kurt, I can't… I just… I'm sorry." She quickly walked away pulling a confused Puck behind her, Kurt looked at Sam suspiciously but he just shrugged, and ate a breadstick calling the waiter to clean the mess.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Mercedes was a blubbering mess, one second she's completely and totally isolating herself, then she's having random bouts of rage that rival that of Puck, Finn and Karofsky combined, then she's back to being isolated, then all of a sudden she's a inconsolable wreck, then she just stopped. One day she came to school and she was looking almost like her old self, almost. She was a dimmer, more timid version. The Old Mercedes was loud, boisterous, she had no qualms against speaking her mind, she loved singing, she sang loud and proud, she had a light that shone bright in her, when she smiled you could see all her teeth, her loud laugh drew attention and was contagious, it lit up her whole face and she seemed to glow. This new Mercedes this surfaced after her meltdown was mostly silent, and timid. She wasn't that loud, boisterous girl but instead preferred to slip into the background, she seemed to only be comfortable being the center of attention in places she deemed safe, her house, Kurt's house, Puck's house and the ballet room, she didn't challenge Rachel or Santana anymore, she didn't sing any solos but rather preferred duets with Quinn, Puck, Tina, Finn, Rachel and/or him, even then she seem to draw her attention away from singing and rather she danced, she took up ballet and you could find her in the ballet studio doing spins and flips, preferring to outshine Rachel there instead of the glee room showing Rachel just who the true boss was. She didn't laugh, the most you got out of her was a chuckle maybe a giggle if you were someone special, someone special like Puck or Quinn or Brittany or Tina or Finn, he used to get giggles, but the more he hung out with Sam the less giggles he got, she didn't have that huge Cheshire cat smile anymore, when she smiled, which was rare that she smiled to him, she never showed her teeth, her light, her beautiful light was dimmer than it was before, he once overheard her and Brittany having a conversation about borrowing people's light during her depression phase,

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_**What happened to your light?' Brittany asked**_

'_**My what?'**_

'_**You know, that thing inside that makes you glow and shine. Makes you appreciate the little things on your bad days, and smile even when something bad happens.'**_

'_**I don't have my own anymore, it was taken away by someone whose really mean and fake, a wolf in sheep's clothing. He stole my light and I'm trying to get it back, but I kinda got lost in this maze trying.'**_

'_**Like Alice in Wonderland.'**_

'_**Yeah, kinda, and he's Iracebeth, the red queen.'**_

'_**You can borrow my light.'**_

'_**I don't think it works that way sweetie, besides you need it.'**_

'_**We can share, you're one of my best friends, and you deserve some light.'**_

'_**If he's the red queen, you're Mirana, the white queen.'**_

'_**Actually, I wanna be the mad hatter, I understand him so well.'**_

'_**I bet you do.'**_

'_**Down with the bloody big head?' Brittany said smiling, holding out her pinky, Mercedes quickly linked hers**_

'_**Down with the bloody big head.' She said, smiling**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

That was the first Kurt had seen her smile in a really long time, and he was thinking if he'd been raped, Brittany was exactly who he'd cling to, her innocence would be the perfect buffer against any type of pain. How could he be so selfish? He noticed her, her pain, her anguish and he thought if he was just there that'd be enough, but when was he there really? When she was over his house hanging with Finn, Puck and Quinn he was making out with Sam, when Finn begged him to go with him to visit 'Cedes, he declined for Sam, when he could have forced the truth out of her, much like she would've done to him he was with Sam. SAM, SAM, SAM.

_He ruined everything! He's a destroyer, he takes lives, degrading them, breaking people. Who else has he done this to? Who else has had to feel that overwhelming pain because of Samuel Evans? _

Then a face flashed in his head,

"No," he whispered, but it made sense.

Artie Abrams, wheelchair bound homeboy of glee. He and Mercedes had been really distant, he for some reason seemed to hate her, yet he was going through the motions same as Mercedes.

Kurt is a very observant person and an out gay in Ohio, he went through his Fives Stages to Acceptance meltdown during freshman year, and he would know the grieving process anywhere, so why did he leave Mercedes and Artie to deal with alone, while he sat throwing his damned happiness in everyone's faces. Whether they showed their pain like Mercedes, or chose to suffer in silence hoping no one noticed like Artie, his boyfriend had hurt these people, his people. Finn's words rang through his head,

'WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE?'

Yes indeed, why was Sam Evans still alive? Kurt wouldn't wish an angry Puck on anyone, and he sure wasn't gonna be the one to inform him that he has reason to believe not only did his boyfriend rape his Mercedes but Artie, who is one of Puck's best friends, and he pitied Sam. Maybe later on he'd be an emotional wreck, maybe later his nights will be restless and full of tears, and he'll choose to fade like Mercedes did, but for now he felt anger and anger was a welcome change from the crushing depression he felt looming over him, Kurt welcomed anger, he'd taken his quick dip into the River of Denial, and before he drowns himself in the sea of misery, he will make sure Sam suffers.


	7. Encounters of Another Kind

**A.N: In response to a prompt at the Glee Angst Meme:**

**PROMPT: Sam rapes Mercedes but not everyone believes her when she accuses him. Kurt/Finn/Tina/Brittany/Quinn definitely do, up to anon about the others.**

**Warnings: A.U.**

Mercedes was in the ballet studio. It was her safe haven, yesterday the whole 'tell glee club about Sam' plan blew up in her face. Yesterday, Quinn and Finn came into the house, Quinn took one look at Mercedes and burst out into sobs, telling her how sorry she was, she could see Finn's anger and sadness in his eyes. She was comforted by the fact that they believed her, they told her about Tina and Artie. She was sad, she didn't know what she did to Artie to make him have the ill feelings towards her that he did, but she'd have to figure that out, for now she felt content. The ballet room was a safe haven, no one came in here while she was here, not even Puck or Kurt, and she went as far as to lock the door. It was peculiar how her love for ballet started, she was looking for something to get her mind off of what happened, she sang, a lot at first but she found that she couldn't anymore, the more introverted she became the more she just wanted to sit in the back and settle with being backup like Mike and Matt, she wanted something where she could get her anger out while at the same time it would give her the same feeling singing did. Ballet was so interpretive, she could be soft like when she sang lowly, or she could be bursting with energy, like when she hits those high notes and did runs. At the moment, she was working on her assignment, they were assigned artists that they had to dance two songs to, while Rachel chose to fight their teacher Ms. Phillips, to dance to Barbra Streisand instead of Andrea Bocelli, Mercedes decided to choose her songs from her assigned artist, R. Kelly, and the songs she chose were 'I Believe I Can Fly' and 'The World's Greatest', not only were they classics and two of his best works, but they were inspirational and they spoke to her and her situation, she was down at one time, but soon she had to overcome that pain that wanted nothing more than to reduce her to nothing and that's what the first song spoke to, but soon she realized that she was Mercedes Jones, and she would not let him control her life anymore, she was the one and only, she was currently on the second verse,

**I am a giant****  
><strong>**I am an eagle****  
><strong>**Oh, I am a lion****  
><strong>**Down in the jungle****  
><strong>**I am a marchin' band****  
><strong>**I am the people****  
><strong>**Oh, I am a helpin' hand****  
><strong>**And I am a hero****  
><strong>**If anybody asks you who I am****  
><strong>**Just stand up tall look 'em in the face and say******

_**[Chorus]**_**  
><strong>**I'm that star up in the sky****  
><strong>**I'm that mountain peak up high****  
><strong>**Hey, I made it, mmm ****  
><strong>**I'm the worlds greatest, mmm****  
><strong>**And I'm that little bit of hope****  
><strong>**When my backs against the ropes****  
><strong>**I can feel it, mmm****  
><strong>**I'm the worlds greatest******

**And, in the ring of life I'll reign love****  
><strong>**(I will reign)****  
><strong>**And the world will notice a king****  
><strong>**(Oh Yeah)****  
><strong>**When all is darkest, I'll shine a light****  
><strong>**(Shine a—**

She was on her pirouettes, the hardest spin to do. It took optimal concentration or you could break your leg, or toe or sprain your ankle, feeling the music was apart of her concentration so when all of a sudden the music cut off, her concentration was broken and it made her let all of her weight go on her toe sending her crashing down pain shooting in her ankle,

"Ow, crap." She heard footsteps running towards her and a hand touched her leg when she looked up, much to her chagrin it was Sam, she quickly snatched her foot away,

"What the hell are you doing in here? How'd you even get in here?"

"Stole the key from Ms. Phillips," he said standing up to tower over, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I'm sure you did, you have no qualms against committing crimes against unsuspecting people who trust you. What'd you do to get it? Beat her up?" She said standing up and hobbling over to the chair by the ballet bar she picked the radio off the chair and set it on the floor, it was the only thing she could use as a weapon if need be.

"Try took it when she wasn't looking, why do you assume the worst in me?" She stared at him incredulously,

"Okay, are you completely delusional? You RAPED me, and you ask why I don't view you as an upstanding person anymore." He scoffed

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're kidding me right? All of a sudden you have amnesia, you don't remember, because I do clear as day. I remember every face in the room, I remember the room shaking with music, 'On The Floor' by J. Lo was playing, I remember you hitting me, I remember screaming 'no', begging and pleading with you, I remember you trying to suffocate me with a pillow, hell I remember the color of the drapes." He had the nerve to chuckle

"Damn, you took it seriously; it was all just good fun. Can't you take a joke?"

"If you keep talking, you will not make it out of this room alive."

"Goodness gracious, it was months ago and I apologized besides you said you forgive me." Mercedes pointedly glared at him

"Has it ever occurred to you that I lied?"

"Why would you lie?"

"Oh my god! Get this through your head white boy, you raped me. I will never, ever, EVER forget that, maybe one day I'll accept it but fully forgive you for that, you're obviously crazier than I thought." She grabbed her stuff, making sure to keep her purse close to her, he grabbed her shoulder and she quickly turned elbowing his nose, it immediately began bleeding,

"What the hell? You bitch! Why would you—", he said holding his nose, she cut him off

"I've had so much self defense classes that Bruce Lee can't touch me, don't test me. Maybe you don't fully grasp the gravity of the situation, but you lured me to Santana's bedroom, under false pretenses telling me you wanted to talk about Kurt, knowing I would of course follow you. You beat me up, and raped me, twice, while your brick head football buddies watched and encouraged you. You know, I'd expect better from you, knowing about discrimination and all that but yet you're no better than the rest of them, you fell into peer pressure, hell you tried to KILL me, as much as it pains me to say, if it wasn't for Karofsky I'd be dead right now, and you think all of that would just slip my mind because you said two simple words 'I'm sorry'. It damn near killed you to say it, didn't it?"

"Look I said it once, I'll say it again I'm sorry, goodness will you just accept the apology for real."

"Yeah, because your words carry so much weight. You could shout it from the roof tops I still wouldn't believe you because there isn't one ounce of sincerity in your voice. You watched me suffer for how long and you just sat there like it didn't matter that because of what you did to me, I fell apart, and what? You say you're sorry, and poof! All the things you did to me, the whole emotional breakdown I've been going through these past few months just disappear. My feelings because of what _you _didnearly killed me, and now you say 'I'm sorry' like it's supposed to mean something, like everything will magically go away? What made-up, fairy tale land do you live in?"

"Look, I said I'm sorry okay? What more do you want?"

"I want you to burn in hell."

"Look, I love Kurt, but –", she slapped him across the face

"You don't love Kurt; you don't know what love is. You. Don't. Have. A heart. If you loved Kurt so much you wouldn't have hurt me like you did. You wouldn't have tried to permanently erased me from his life, you're scum and when everyone finds out it's over for you Sam." She turned but he quickly grabbed her back by her hair,

"Don't you dare tell a soul" he whispered low and dangerously, she stomped on his foot, he let go. She swiftly turned and brought her knee up to his groin he fell to the floor, in pain. She kicked his head, and limped to the door, she quickly opened it and left him on the floor alone in pain, or so she thought.


	8. The Sam Revelation: Sociopath

**A.N: In response to a prompt at the Glee Angst Meme:**

**PROMPT: Sam rapes Mercedes but not everyone believes her when she accuses him. Kurt/Finn/Tina/Brittany/Quinn definitely do, up to anon about the others.**

**Warnings: A.U., explicit language, racial discrimination**

Sam was on the floor writhing in pain because of that bitch. Who does she think she is? She can't hit him like that and expect to get away with it. She said she was gonna tell people, if she had the courage to speak up, Artie might. He couldn't let that happen he'd have to dispose of both the nuisances in his life.

Mercedes fuckin' Jones, she looked innocent enough to him. At first, all he saw was some fat black bitch, but soon he realized just what a pain in his butt she would be. Kurt was his boyfriend not hers, yet whenever that cow was mentioned, Kurt's face would light up and whatever he and Sam were talking about seemed forgotten because as soon as he mentioned the heifer Kurt just had to choose that time to jump on the phone with her. Did he want to rape her? No, he wanted to kill her. It was during one of his and Kurt's arguments they were arguing about Jones. Again. Kurt just didn't seem to understand that Sam didn't want him hanging around Mercedes, he almost hit Kurt so he had to leave to get his anger out another way. Santana. The emotionless bitch was having a party and in Sam's mind that's really all she was good for, that and a good fuck, when he wanted it. Mercedes was there and the guys had dared him to roofie her, he of course didn't he wanted her to remember everything but he did lure her to the room, he wanted to hurt her, she would be his substitute for Kurt. Kurt just loved her so damned much, some of the guys thought it was consensually sex at first but when they realized it was rape they were just more amped, they were even willing to let him kill her, suffocate her with a pillow, who knew Karofsky would be the one to stop him, and take her away. Closeted, pussy whipped idiot. Karofsky seriously went as far as to bathe her, and buy new clothes for her for god's sake, he let her get raped what was he really trying to prove? What, that he was better than them, well Sam begged to differ.

Now, Artie that was another story. Artie and Sam never got along, at all. Sure they were both in glee and on the football team and had a couple of classes, but after the "Billionaire" audition that was really all the interaction they had. Artie didn't like him, he made that quite clear, and Sam didn't like Artie. Artie was blunt, he was straight forward he had no qualms about telling the truth no matter how harsh it sounds and he and Mercedes were best friends, Kurt told him all about the Muppet Babies dynamic, how he, Mercedes Tina and Artie as four original gleeks, not counting Rachel, were the muppet babies even before adding Brittany to the fold. He remember what triggered him that day, Mercedes had had a particularly bad day much to Sam's amusement, even though he didn't kill her, she might as well be she really didn't do much, save for scream, hyperventilate, and cry those days. Kurt was taking her meltdown hard, Sam was gonna swoop in and play perfect boyfriend, but when he got to the choir room, Kurt was already being consoled by Artie. Artie wasn't gay to Sam's knowledge he was actually pretty happy with Tina, Sam thought of all the times he saw Artie, usually the only people he let push his wheelchair was Mr. Schue, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes and that still held true to this day, he saw Kurt sitting, cuddled in Artie's lap joking around and laughing together, tear stains on Kurt's cheek and he felt jealous like he did thinking of Kurt and Mercedes, and later that day Sam cornered Artie in the locker room. He managed to keep both of their mouths shut with intimidation. Now Mercedes was gonna ruin his plans.

Sam arose, he was still a little hunched over when all of a sudden there was a weight on his back, he fell to the floor not expecting the weight, the person pushed his head into the floor, and he tried to flip, but someone else held down his legs,

"We heard you talking to Mercedes." The voice said, he immediately recognized it,

"Brittany, what are you talking about?"

"We both believed you did it, we just needed proof and now we have it."

"Brittany, are still addicted to pain meds, you know they make you loopy." he said still struggling

"She knows what she's talking about." The person holding his legs, Tina said, he cut the innocent act and smirked evilly

"Even if you heard you have no proof,"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." For the second time that day, Sam was kicked in the head, but this time by Brittany, who quickly got up. He rolled over in pain, but soon realized his mistake when Brittany took the opportunity to punch his already sprained nose twice, then Tina took her combat boot to his groin and kick him twice in the stomach, hard enough to leaves bruises, he swore he heard crack resound in the ballet room, the pain shot in his abdomen, they either cracked or broke one of his ribs they seemed satisfied with this beat down and left him there in rolling around on the floor, groaning in immense pain, hoping Ms. Phillips came through the door next and not another member of New Directions.


	9. With A Little Help From My Friends

**A.N: In response to a prompt at the Glee Angst Meme:**

**PROMPT: Sam rapes Mercedes but not everyone believes her when she accuses him. Kurt/Finn/Tina/Brittany/Quinn definitely do, up to anon about the others.**

**Warnings: A.U.**

Mercedes was panicked. She really just did that, she didn't know where to go. Would he go after her when he recovered? She wanted to be somewhere safe, but she was right in the middle of her school schedule granted next she had a free period. She hobbled to the library hoping he was one of the dumber jocks who didn't even know the school had one.

She sat in the back aisle for a long while, just thinking. What would happen when Kurt finds out? Would he believe her or Sam? Yeah, they've known each other since the diaper days, but still Sam's his boyfriend and a damn good liar, she never really gave any indication that it was Sam who had made her act out the way she did. Obviously, news that something did happen to her wasn't a complete surprise, the club must've known this was coming eventually. That her choo-choo didn't just jump the tracks for no reason at all. Though Santana, Mike, Matt and Artie believe it's all apart of some elaborate scheme on her end to get a solo at Sectionals, like Sectionals was even a blip on her radar the past couple of months. Rachel and Jesse really weren't much help at all anyway, so far the only people she had to help her were Brittany, Tina, Quinn and Finn.

Then there's Puck, she wasn't worried if he'd believe her or not. He'd believe her of course, she was worried about what he'd do when he found out. Somehow they managed to keep it contained to the glee club, everyone except Puck, Kurt and Mr. Schue knew. Puck had a juvie record now, and he was on probation. She's pretty sure killing someone or beating them near death is a violation of his probation and she also quite certain that that act won't send him back to juvie but rather straight to prison for life. She knows he's gonna be angry when he finds out she waited months to tell anyone and then days after revealing to someone to tell him, but she can't risk losing him. He's been on the straight and narrow since he came back but when Puck's angry he doesn't think he just does and Mercedes can't have him blacking out right now and killing Sam in the process, she's pretty sure that Finn, Mr. Schue, Mike and Matt won't let him but still, she doesn't want them to be casualties. If Puck left her now she doesn't know how well she'd cope, she doesn't want to depend on him for something this is important, but she kinda does, you know? And in this sullen, contemplative mood is how Brittany and Tina found her,

"Hey." Tina said softly. Mercedes looked up, tears shimmering in her eyes

"Hey." She said back, tears slipped down her face, Brittany and Tina sat on either side of her giving her, her personal space. She held out her hands and they quickly scooted close to her holding her hands and resting their heads on her shoulders, she rested her head on top of Tina's.

"I believe you, Sam's weird he's always acted weird. Plus, now me and Tina have evidence so we can give it to the police and he can go to jail for a really long time."

"What proof? T?"

"We saw your encounter in the ballet studio, we were filming you dancing for a documentary me and Brit are making in Media class, when we saw him, we kept rolling so we could have proof and we got everything he said and did on camera. He won't get away with this." Tina said, more tears slipped down Mercedes face, seeing her cry Brittany now began to and tears shined in Tina's eyes. Mercedes kissed Brittany's head and cuddled her head closer to Tina's, and they sat there crying for Mercedes and crying just because they could, and instead of going to class they sat there the whole school period coming back during lunch and they stayed there until it was time for glee, where they didn't know Quinn planned to call Sam out in front of Puck, Kurt and Mr. Schue.


	10. To Sam, It's All Just One Big Joke

**A.N: In response to a prompt at the Glee Angst Meme:**

**PROMPT: Sam rapes Mercedes but not everyone believes her when she accuses him. Kurt/Finn/Tina/Brittany/Quinn definitely do, up to anon about the others.**

**Warnings: A.U., extreme amounts of violence**

The late bell blared through out the WMHS. Even so, Sam was the only one in the choir room, well other than Brad, who was just always around. The hard truth was hitting Sam his whole plan was crumbling around him. Brittany and Tina knew and the way gossip travels in the glee club everyone will know soon, and one of two things will happen either Puckerman will kill him or the police are on their way shortly. Sam wasn't stupid and this was William McKinley, he'd overheard Quinn and Finn's plan to call him out in glee, maybe it's the logic that in the end he can't let that bitch, Mercedes, win or maybe he's just really off his rocker but he had one song he wanted to sing before anything happened. Soon people started filing in, Rachel and Jesse came in they looked at him, Rachel face was sad and she sported a frown, Jesse looked at him like he wanted to dissect him and study him, it was creepy even to Sam, he couldn't tell if he was angry or just didn't care. Quinn and Finn glared daggers at him and looked like they were holding each other back, Tina pushed Artie in, he averted his eyes, but she looked at him with nothing short of hatred, Mike, Matt and Santana came in both greeting with a nod and smile which he didn't return, Brittany came in and promptly came up to him and informed him that he did, indeed suck, and walked away making sure her hair hit his bandaged nose, Mercedes and Puck came in, Mercedes looked straight at him, her head held high and if he didn't hate her so much he'd admire her, she held eye contact with him until she sat, Puckerman just looked at him in confusion, probably at the bandages on his face and the bruises, finally Kurt was the last to come in he had his arms around his torso he wouldn't look at Sam and just slowly walked past him like he didn't see him there and went to sit on Mercedes' other side, he was sniffling but Sam couldn't tell if he was crying or just sick because he had sunglasses on, he curled into her side like a lost puppy returning to his mother she gladly embraced him. He could feel multiple stares on him, but just stayed by Brad with his guitar. Mr. Schue finally came in but before he could say anything Sam spoke,

"Mr. Schue I have something important to say."

"Okay, go right ahead Sam." He took a seat in between Artie and Mike. Some would say there's a psychological reason for what Sam was about to do, some would say he's just sadistic

"Well, something recently came to light, I don't think everyone knows it but there's just one thing I have to say about it." He smirked evilly, and Finn clutched the bottom of his chair, Quinn looked like she was gonna explode, Tina and Brittany looked like they wanted nothing more than to kill him, Kurt let out a small sob, Santana, Mike, Puck and Matt looked confused, Rachel looked angry and so did Jesse,

"This is dedicated to Mercedes and Artie, I changed the lyrics to better fit what I'm trying to say, hope you don't mind." Both the teens stiffened, their significant others faces looked even more confused, Mr. Schue completely oblivious to the situation just replied,

"Sure Sam, go ahead." He began strumming his guitar and with every word that fell from his mouth, the more physically sick and murderous the group became,

'**Cedes wants a cracker****  
><strong>**I think I should get off her first****  
><strong>**I think she wants some water****  
><strong>**To put out the blow torch******

**It isn't me****  
><strong>**Have my seed****  
><strong>**Let me clip****  
><strong>**Your dirty wings****  
><strong>**Let me take a ride****  
><strong>**Cut yourself****  
><strong>**Want some help****  
><strong>**To please myself?****  
><strong>

**Got some rope****  
><strong>**Have been told****  
><strong>**I promise you****  
><strong>**I have been true****  
><strong>**Let me take a ride****  
><strong>**Hurt yourself****  
><strong>**Want some help****  
><strong>**to please myself?******

**Artie wants a cracker****  
><strong>**Maybe he would like more food****  
><strong>**He asks to untie him****  
><strong>**A chase would be nice for a few******

**Isn't me****  
><strong>**Have my seed****  
><strong>**Let me clip****  
><strong>**Dirty wings****  
><strong>**Let me take a ride****  
><strong>**Cut yourself****  
><strong>**Want some help****  
><strong>**To please myself?****  
><strong>

**Got some rope****  
><strong>**Have been told****  
><strong>**Promise you****  
><strong>**Have been true****  
><strong>**Let me take a ride****  
><strong>**Hurt yourself****  
><strong>**Want some help****  
><strong>**to please myself?******

**Artie said…******

**'Cedes says her back hurts****  
><strong>**and he's just as bored as me****  
><strong>**She caught me off my guard****  
><strong>**It amazes their will, their instinct******

**Isn't me****  
><strong>**Have my seed****  
><strong>**Let me clip****  
><strong>**Dirty wings****  
><strong>**Let me take a ride****  
><strong>**Cut yourself****  
><strong>**Want some help****  
><strong>**To please myself?****  
><strong>

**Got some rope****  
><strong>**Have been told****  
><strong>**Promise you****  
><strong>**Have been true****  
><strong>**Let me take a ride****  
><strong>**Hurt yourself****  
><strong>**Want some help****  
><strong>**to please myself?**

Mercedes and Artie were crying their eyes out by the end, Santana was vigorously shaking her and chanting 'no' over and over, Kurt took off his glasses so his red, puffy, tear filled eyes was visible to everyone. Sam stood and put his guitar down, but by the time he looked up he was met with Puckerman's fist slamming viciously into his face, he staggered back holding his nose that was now probably irreparable, he laughed which only fueled Puck's anger more he kneed him in his stomach, causing Sam to keel over in pain, Puck uppercut him causing him to fall to the floor, Puck proceeded to viciously kick him in his stomach, breaking more than a couple of ribs, everyone looked away from Mercedes and Artie and to Sam and Puck, they were frozen in shock and could do nothing but watch Puck's brutal attack on the boy though it's not like he didn't deserve it. The group wanted to do something but they were all frozen while crack after sickening crack resounded, blood seeped from Sam mouth, finally Brad decided to break the silence,

"Do something he's gonna kill him!" he yelled, they finally snapped out of it, it took Mr. Schue, Mike, Matt, Jesse, Finn holding him back and Santana and Brittany and Quinn removing Sam from the line of fire, albeit reluctantly, to end the tirade, Puck was still struggling against them, and they were having a hard time controlling him,

"You bastard, how fucking dare you lay a finger on my girl! I'll kill you, fuck juvie, I'll fucking end you!" He yelled, Sam just laughed and smiled, Puck began struggling even more.

"Puck, calm down man, yeah I want to kill him just as much as you do but you can't go to jail right now, Mercedes needs you." Finn reasoned

"Come on Puck, be smart about this." Mr. Schue said, Puck took deep breaths to calm

"I'm good, let go." They all reluctantly let go, but he stormed Sam again before he could do anymore damage, Mercedes, who had handed Kurt off to Rachel, collided into him wrapping her arms around his torso, he was gonna throw her off until he realized who it was, he looked down into her tear filled eyes

"Don't do this, he isn't worth it. I'm not gonna lose something else because of him, just stay with me okay, just stay?" she said, her voice breaking tears falling down, tears welled up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, he nodded kissing her chastely twice, and hugging her close, he pulled her to the chairs not wanting her anywhere near the creep.

The choir room was silent but as soon as the action died down is as soon as it stated up again, Tina threw her leg over Sam, pulled him up by his shirt and began punching him in the face and head, she paused

"I hope you die, you hurt my Artie, and you'll die for it!" She proceeded punching him again, breaking a couple of her fingers in the process, Sam wasn't unconscious, and he wouldn't wipe that stupid smug smirk off his face, he punched Tina and pushed her causing her head to slam against the piano, she reached up touching it only to feel blood there, he pushed Santana and Britt before anyone could react, they went tumbling down Brittany's fell on her arm a crack was heard and pain shot up her arm, Santana tumbled over Tina and on her way down twisted her ankle, Sam quickly scrambled to his bag and pulled out a gun pointing it all around the room before landing it on Quinn. Everyone froze in fear, he laughed again.

"You all don't get it do you, in the end I ALWAYS win. Me, the golden all American boy, not the fat black bitch or the wheel chair bound loser, me, I am untouchable. You think I care, or anyone else does about this rinky-dink club or anyone here. You're on the bottom of the social pyramid; people could care less if you die. What's gonna happen, people act like they give a flying fuck for like a month to keep up appearances and then they go back to their lives! You!" He said pointing the gun further towards Quinn

"Call the police,"

"What?"

"Call them, now." She did so

"Tell them that there's a student with a gun at William McKinley high school he's in the choir room and he has 14 hostages and he wants the police here now!" She dutifully relayed the message and hung up

"They say their on their way."

"Now I said I have 14 hostages and how many people are in here, well counting Brad and the band here that's double what I said so what should I do, kill them or let them go." The band looked fearful,

"Get out, all of you, except you Anna." He said to the red haired, green eyed violin player, once everyone else was gone, he turned back to her and smiled then frowned and shot her in her head, everyone gasped and screamed,

"Why?" Finn gasped, he had become less naïve since last year with the baby gate fiasco but in his mind some things just didn't happen, like shooting an innocent person for no reason.

"So now you know I mean business."

SOME TIME LATER

Sam still had everyone hostage, everyone was still alive except Anna, Sam allowed the boys to retrieve their respective girl friends, except for Quinn who he had by the piano the gun pushed to her head, and by this time Artie had Tina in his lap holding a piece of his shirt to her head, Brittany sat in Mike's lap as well whimpering in pain, Santana's foot was propped in Matt's lap.

"Mercedes, Artie." Sam called motioning them to come forward, both Puck and Tina tightened their grip on their significant others, Mercedes looked at Puck smiling reassuringly and pried his hands off stepping forward, Artie placed Tina in a seat next to Mr. Schue who took her and gave his aid to her still slowly bleeding head. Sam moved away from Quinn, took the gun and gingerly removed Mercedes hair from her face with it, Puck's jaw clenched and he sat up straighter,

"What is it about you two?" He asked looking between the frightened, confused teens,

"I love Kurt so much but he loves you more. I gave him everything I had, I gave him all of me and I thought that if I did that there'd at least be one moment when he wasn't thinking of you, but there wasn't. I don't know how you stand it Puckerman or her, quite frankly. All I see is a fat, loud bitch, yet you and Kurt love her why? " He said removing his gaze from Mercedes to Puck who looked like he wanted nothing more than to put him 6 feet under,

"And you." He said turning to Artie, who tried to look fearless

"Kurt was supposed to come to me for comfort that day, but instead he came to you. Why? You can't even walk. What's he like in the sack Tina? Because I gotta tell you he's pretty lousy." Tina started crying even more, he opened his mouth to say more but he was interrupted

"Stop Sam." Kurt said

"What?"

"I said stop, this has gone on much too long, you raped my best friends. And for what, because you were jealous? You shot an innocent girl dead, do you even see yourself right now? Waving a gun around in innocent people's face, and you hurt Santana, Tina, and Brittany. Brittany, Sam, really? Who are you?" he said shaking his head, and looking at him like he was an alien, Sam looked at him similarly

"Who am I? Who am I? I'm your boyfriend not, Artie. Okay, I'm your soul mate not Mercedes. You should only need me, no one else here. I've been nothing but good to you, I never laid a finger on you, I always bought you stuff, and took you out." Kurt's eyes shined, he looked down

"You're right." He whispered,

"Wait, what? Kurt you can't be serious?" Rachel exclaimed

"No he's absolutely right? You never treated me horribly, you were the perfect boyfriend, and I should've only been with you and no one else."

"Hummel." Puck growled warningly

"And we can be together again, if you'll have me?" He said stepping closer with each sentence

"Kurt shut up and step back he's not stable right now." Jesse said

"I love you Sam."

"Kurt please, he's not the Sam you fell in love with, I'm begging." Mercedes said shaking her head; Artie looked at him begging with his eyes for him not to do this,

"Kiss me Sam." Sam smiled and moved forward to kiss him, Kurt shared a look with Quinn, who was still by the piano, he kissed Sam and watched as Sam's eyes fluttered closed then he closed his, he stroke his arm willing it to relax when it did his eyes fluttered open and he motioned Quinn into action, she quickly grabbed the gun out of his hand and ran next to Artie pointing the gun on him,

"Put your hands up and step away from Kurt." She ordered, Sam looked at Kurt disbelieving

"You set me up, you set me up." He whispered, Kurt just went to Mercedes and hugged her, while holding onto Artie shoulders

"Now you're gonna turn and put your hands behind your back." He did so, laughing quietly and shaking his head

"It's all a joke, it's just one big fucking joke." They didn't know what he was talking about and didn't care, Finn moved forward and tied his hands behind his back with a cloth and Kurt followed them as they led the boy out to police, everyone breathed easier as he was gone, Tina ran to Artie's side,

"I'm okay," he said to her

Puck ran to Mercedes side picking her up and spinning her,

"I was so scared he'd shoot you." He whispered, she just nestled closer to him

Paramedics soon came to check on the various hurt students and retrieve Anna's body, in the end the police arrested Sam and took Mr. Schue into questioning. He took the blame for beating Sam up so as to keep the knowledge of Puck violating his probation contained. In the end, he was let go and Sam went to jail for life for two counts of rape, 1 count of murder and aggravated assault, Artie finally admitted to what happened to him and apologized to Mercedes for how he treated her, Santana, Mike and Matt swallowed their pride and apologized for not believing her, and Rachel and Jesse graveled for her forgiveness, and apologized for their callousness. They went to Sectionals where Kurt met a dapper young man named Blaine who helped him get over his heartache, and New Directions went on to win Nationals.

Maybe it took them both awhile and maybe if they'd fessed up before, Anna wouldn't be dead but Artie and Mercedes both agreed on one thing they would help others who had gone through what they had, and soon the choir room was host to another club, Hush!, the club for those who were sexually assaulted or abused and tried to keep it a secret, presidents, Mercedes Jones and Artie Abrams, survivors of rape, survivors in life.

**So I hate the ending, I'm horrible at endings but REVIEW,**

**AND**

**I DISCLAIM ANYTHING THAT SO OBVIOUSLY ISN'T MINE IN THIS FIC, SO EVERYTHING.**

**Song: "Polly" - Nirvana **


End file.
